


OverUndertale

by polo5004



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Puns, But there's a LOT of racism, F/M, Fantastic Racism, Frisk is a girl, Frisk's past, Linda has a plan, M/M, Monster Kid is a boy, Monsters kind of are allowed to live, More ships as they appear, PTA Sans, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you.", Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7535056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polo5004/pseuds/polo5004
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We saw what happens when you free the monsters... But what's the human's reaction? (HIATUS).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

It was a pretty good day for Monsterkind.

Asgore, the king of all monsters (But a real softy!), had found the last soul they needed to get out of the Underground. But, lo and behold, the soul turned out to be the famed "Angel" (Hah! Angel my ass!) from the prophecy than said than the Underground would be emptied. And so, they could get to humankind, but would they accept them? After all, they did trapped them Underground in the first place.

…Right, Chara?

Tho-those stupid humans couln't be nice even if they wanted to with all of their might.

I-I'm not talking about you, of course! You can be nice… But I can't! Hah!

Heh…

Y-you know…

Sometimes, I miss being Asriel.

N-not that I miss being a pussy like I used to be!

It meaned I could spend time with you, you know?

Nobody was dead, everyone could have hope…

Which reminds me, why did you came to Mt. Ebott? You knew people disappeared there… You need to be more careful! What if you trip on a really dangerous mountain!

…

Chara…

Y-you tripped, right?

You din't j-jump, din't you?

Why are you making that creepy grin at me?

Please don't kill me!

*Thump*

*Thump*

* You won!

* You received 2 EXP and 0 G.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually, i don't intend to get really serious for a while. Get comfy while i bring you some PTA Sans.


	2. First contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The monsters try to fit in. Also, an ancient evil awakens.

The ambassador of Monsterkind was cold, sick and sleepy as she traveled alongside Toriel, Asgore, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys and Mettaton through the forest surrounding Mt. Ebbott.

"Should we stop? I'm not seeing any humans…" Toriel asked.

"The tours here has been cancelled due to childs dissapearing" Frisk explained.

"I wonder why" Toriel glared at Asgore.

"NGAHHH!" Undyne screamed. "I just can't wait! Papyrus, race you there" Undyne ran off.

"U-undyne! Wait" Alphys followed her.

"I'M VERY SORRY, BUT I HAVE TO LEAVE. FRISK. ASGORE. ASGORE'S CLONE. BROTHER. METTATON… WAIT, METTATON!?" Papyrus blushed wildly.

"Oh yes, darling!" Mettaton winked at him.

"don't even think about it" Sans glared at him.

"Papyrus! I'm winning!"

"WAIT FOR ME, UNDYNE!" Papyrus ran off.

"Wait for me!" Mettaton striked a dramatic pose and ran after Papyrus.

"welp" Sans spoke up. "i may be a _lazybones_ , but somebody has to be sure these two don't have too much fun" He walked in the opposite direction and disappeared.

"Where do you say she disappeared?" A male voice spoke from away.

"It must be a human! Quick, Frisk, go talk to him!" Asgore told Frisk, who ran off there.

"You must be the lost child" The man (Who turned out to be CPS) said in the must sweet tone possible. "Let's get you home" He grabbed her by the arm. Frisk broke off the embrace.

"I need you to see my friends! They are lost too" She explained.

"Who are they?" He asked. 'Geez, this was supposed to be searching for a lost child, not a whole bunch of 'em' He thought.

His thoughts were interrupted by a skeleton falling on him.

"HELLO! YOU MUST BE A HUMAN! YOU DO LOOK LIKE FRISK!"

"What!?" The man was amazed. "You're… An actually talking skeleton!?"

"NGAHHH! Good job punk!" Undyne arrived shortly after. "That deserves a noogie!"

"PLEASE DON'T NOOGIE THE SKELETON" Papyrus asked with sweat on his head.

"D-don't run like that!" Alphys was obviously very tired.

"Darlings! You know I'm getting used to this body!"

"seems my bro is _falling_ for you" Sans walked calmly there.

"SANS! THIS IS THE FIRST CONTACT BETWEEN MONSTERS AND HUMANS IN CENTURIES AND YOUR FIRST COURSE OF ACTION IS PUNS!?"

"you can't change who I am"

"These are my friends!" Frisk said to the man, who was very distracted with Mettaton's Legs.

* * *

This was the end.

Nothing more forever.

Just eternal silence.

Just a timeless blackness.

Just what Flowey wanted.

An end.

Death felt… Rather nice, actually? It was hyped up to be a lot worse from what Flowey had heard, either as Asriel or as Flowey.

Asriel…

No, there was not Asriel anymore.

And soon, there would be no more Flowey either.

* * *

"Let me get this straight" Now in Ebott's city council, Frisk, Asgore and Toriel had a private reunion with the mayor. "These monsters wander here, demanding than I treat you like actual citizens, with absolutely no previous announcement?"

"Yes, pretty much" Asgore said simply. This earned him a glare from Toriel and Frisk.

"Do you really think I can do something for you…" His complaint was shut up when Frisk showed him all the Gold they had accumulated in the Underground.

"The monster community has even more. If you deny us access, we'll have to go to another city and carry our Gold with us" Frisk explained.

"I'll see what I can do. I'll contact the higher ups to see how we'll deal with you" Frisk definitively picked up on the mayor's belief than monsters were just a plague to be deal with as quick as permission was given and Gold was stolen. Toriel and Asgore seemed too.

An agreement was reached upon: The monsters would use their Gold to install as normal citizens.

* * *

What a beautiful day. Birds were singing at just the right moment. Flowers were blooming at a synchrony.

Linda had just managed to expel the president of the PTA and announce herself as the president. For a second, she feel a bit guilty, but then she rebembered how he brought it on himself by choosing to marry a man.

And did _he_ stopped to think about how her son felt when he punished him for being in a fight? 'No he din't, 'cause there are people who only think on themselves and their own agenda' she thought to herself. That _freak_ than fought with her precious son said than "She was just angry he was bothering her so much" Lies! Her son would never pick a fight with someone! Not even that little freakshow who believes she's a boy because she wants to be some special snowflake. She rebembered the looks of disapproval _she herself_ got from some other parents when she was caught whispering to her son to stay away from her.

The thought just ruined her mood. Let's see the news…

What!? Those freaks are now pretending they are citizens and are entering Ebott's city school!? Her school!? She would have some choice words with the principal, that's for sure. But for now, she had to concentrate in one thing:

"I need to get those freaks out of my poor Sherman's school" She muttered to herself as she began to hatch a plan.


	3. Substitute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An evil plan is put into march, and there is a nice chat at Grillby's

"My child! Time for school!" Toriel woke up Frisk from downstairs. She got up excitedly. It was her first day of school since… She din't want to think about that.

Toriel had been very busy with adoption's papers. The humans at first were distrusting of a monster raising a human.

Oh, how untrusting humans could be.

Some humans rallied in a group called "Down with the monsters" or D.M. That was a very silly name, but the members themselves were far from silly. Though they had yet to claim a monster's life, they had severely injured 7 as of now.

Not only groups as them were racist. A lot of humans were, just they were a lot more subtle, like politicians. Monster politicians were always just to discuss problems than affected the whole Underground (Toriel would never forget the time the Hotlands almost erupted), but Huamn politicians were almost pure corruption. They would always insist than whatever the monsters tried to do was "Not a choice than could be made at that moment"

The adoption workers, for example, tried to make Toriel's life a living hell. She had to endure a month and a half of waiting for the papers to get done, while "Rich" humans just came in and took one. But luckily, with patience (And a lot of Gold) she could adopt Frisk.

Frisk had just brushed her teeth and changed her clothes, and so her first year of fourth grade began.

Nothing bad could come of this, right?

* * *

"Yo! You're ready!?" Kid asked Frisk when they arrived.

"Have I ever been not ready?" She said.

"Let's go!"

The class sat down in their seats. Frisk was excited.

"Hey! Is that weird kid who saved the monsters" A kid pointed and laughed at them. Almost the entire class laughed at them (Except some few humans and the monsters). Frisk felt depressed and looked at the floor. Surely when Toriel arrived she could get them to stop bothering her…

…That teacher is not Toriel.

* * *

Linda smirked. The plan to get the monster to not be able to work that day worked. She just had to voice a worry and the entire PTA was at her finger, voting to "Reevaluate" a monster teacher. Now, with herself as the substitute, she could surely convince those kids than that evil monster was evil and she could fire the monster.

* * *

"Now kids, calm down" She said to the class. Frisk perked up. Maybe she was good, and she could keep calm until her mom came. But there was something weird about the substitute…

"My name is Linda Hampton" She said with fake sweetness as she wrote in the blackboard. Frisk thought it was weird she din't mentioned she was a substitute. "Let's take attendance, shall we? Sherman Hampton?"

"Present" The kid who pointed at Frisk said.

And so was the rest of the attendance list. But when she finished, Frisk noticed a peculiar mistake. She din't called any monster name!

"Excuse me Miss Hampton, but I'm pretty sure you missed some kids names" Frisk raised her hand.

"Ah yes, but that's because they're just new to the school, and we're not sure if they could adapt to the class. I'll just ask them later…" Frisk could see she was lying through her teeth.

"In Underground's schools, this system of attendance was used too" Kid spoke up.

"Yes, but I was not sure. May we continue the class…"

"Miss Hampton, may you please mark them as present?" Frisk asked her.

That seemed to did it for Linda. The fake sweetness on her tone dropped and she spoke up with a stern tone.

"Who are you to speak in behalf of the monsters?" She said. Some kids were chuckling.

"I am the ambassador of monsterkind…" Frisk responded, unsure of why the teacher spoke to her in that tone so quickly.

"Aren't you a little too young to be an ambassador?"

"M-maybe" She said nervously. She started to have the feeling than the teacher din't liked her.

"Don't talk to me in that tone, young lady" All the kids who laughed before laughed now. Linda din't seem to care. "Come here" Frisk got closer and was given a pink slip. "Go to the principal office. Now" She dragged Frisk out of the room and closed the door.

"What?" Frisk asked to no one.

* * *

"oh c'mon papyrus. my puns are _sanstastic_ "

"THIS IS TORTURE!"

After the monsters got to the surface, they had a lot less of house choices, so monster families sometimes had to live together (Not that they minded, but everyone pitied the poor Dog family, who had to live with Jerry). That's how the Dreemurr (Minus Asgore, who lived in a much more luxurious palace because of his status as the king) and the Gaster got to live together.

The phone sounded. Sans got to get it. Papyrus thanked the gods for a small miracle and got to cook spaghetti. Papyrus discovered soon after entering Ebott town than the ingredients he could get on the Underground were… Not efficient for pasta making. After he could buy actual ingredients, his pasta got a lot better.

"hello, sans gaster"

"This must be the wrong number, we were searching for the Dremurr family…"

"we share houses"

"Oh" The voice at the other side seemed to clear his throat. "The student Frisk Dreemurr has been put on detention. We will ask for a reunion in a hour, if that's ok"

"right. bye" Sans hanged the phone. "pap, can I trust you not to burn the house?"

"THERE ARE NO PLANNED VISITS FROM UNDYNE, SO NO"

"great. there will be a reunion in a hour in frisk's school. i'll go"

"GOOD TO SEE YOU ACTIVE, BROTHER! GO WALKING OR ON YOUR TRYCICLE, BUT DON'T TAKE A…" Sans walked upstairs, to which he disappeared. "…SHORTCUT"

* * *

"so, what's the matter?"

"The Principal Brookshire can talk with you" The secretary told him to enter the principal office, which he did.

There, there was only Frisk and the Principal Brookshire.

"Let's start the meeting. The teacher's story is that Frisk deliberately attempted to disrupt the attendance sheet. Frisk, tells us yours" Principal Brookshire had a voice that was stern but not much.

Frisk recounted how Linda skipped over the monsters and then said than she would do it later. She also talked about how she disrespected her title as the ambassador of monsterkind and how she ignored the other kids teasing.

The last part was the one than worried Sans the most. Not only Frisk only seemed to be sad when he recounted that, but she affirmed than the one to start the teasing was Linda's son. With each word he seemed to hate Linda and Sherman a bit more.

"I see. Frisk, we've never had you lie before, and Linda's has a bit of a history of getting kids on trouble for something they were proven innocent. You also claim you have a lot of witnesses, so we'll absolve you from detention. You're excused from class today, since Miss Hampton may hold a grudge agaisn't you" Principal Brookshire said solemnly.

Sans took Frisk out of the school.

"you wanna pass by grillby's first?"

Frisk nodded.

"yeah. we'll go when you explain why the principal said "we've never had you lie before" if this is your first year at this school"

Frisk visibly sweated.

"Silly me… All schools are the same, I must have mistaken the number, heh heh"

Sans raised an eyebrow, but shrugged and took her to Grillby's. Sans joke of spilling the ketchup got old after a while.

"so… this teacher's not very nice, huh?"

"Yeah, I think she may have a prejudice agaisn't monsters"

"probably never won at pokemon"

Grillby arrived with the burguers.

"So, you and mom…"

Based on the dim memories he had of some science magazines and biology class, it was impossible for a skeleton to blush. This skeleton, however, did.

"k-kid…

"What's the matter? Some _skeletons on the closet_?" Frisk laughed.

Did she just?

Yes. She just. Sans realized the pun and something on his heart warmed.

"holy fucking shit frisk I'm so proud of you right now"

And so, chats were done, burgers were eaten and ketchup was spilled (Grillby din't care, mind you).

* * *

"How was your first day of school?" Toriel asked her when she got back home.

"Why din't you teached?" Frisk dodged the question.

"We can talk about that later. C'mon, Papyrus is making spaghetti" She dodged the question.

"tori?"

"I was reported for not being 'fit for the job'. Not fit? NOT FIT?!" She enraged more and more with each word.

"NOT FIT?! FOR WHAT?" Papyrus butted in the conversation.

"nothing pap. just cook with frisk" Papyrus ran off after this.

"There are rumors she's Linda, the PTA president. Unfortunately, she has the whole PTA wrapped around her finger. She can easily pull some strings to get a new monster teacher fired. Unless…" Toriel thinked.

"unless what?"

"What if _you_ go to the PTA in place of me? You count as Frisk's guardian, and she can't get you out"

"tori you're a hot devil" Sans said, then blushed when he realized what he said.

"What?" She din't hear, the noise from the kitchen was too loud.

"that you're a devil. just that"

"I know" They both smirked at this plan.

* * *

"Why it's taking so damn long?!" Flowey screamed to no one. A day had passed by and death was not coming any sooner. "Why?!"

Then, a flashing occurred (Not _that_ kind, you perv).

A blinding light.

Flowey knew what this means.

"I don't want to LOAD!" But it was useless, as he was not in control of the timeline anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing a confrontation between Linda and Frisk was a fucking pain in the ass for two reasons:
> 
> 1) This Frisk doesn't has anything (Like the popular Mute or Autism headcanons. I don't really believe they are flaws, but Fucking Linda has to pick on someone) for Linda to pick on.
> 
> 2) This Frisk will not be particularly witty or sarcastic.
> 
> So don't expect to see a lot of fights between them.


	4. The first meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know the story: Skeleton meets Linda, Linda spouts shit, Skeleton and friends dunk Linda.

"is this the pta meeting?" Sans asked to a brunette woman in her forties, who nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Y-Yes it is. My name is Helen. You are?" She responded, with the tone one would use when they are talking after a horror house.

"sans gaster. came in for frisk dreemurr"

"It’s to your right" She pointed towards a door.

When Sans entered it, he saw an big commotion of kids snickering and laughing, while the adults gossiped between themselves. Sans quickly noticed Frisk talking with another kid, who wore a red striped shirt, had black, coal hair and saggy pants.

"hey kid" He sat down with them.

"Heya! This is my friend, Skyler! Skyler, meet Sans" Frisk introduced them both.

"Don’t you know how to greet a new pal?" Sans asked him on a dangerously dark tone, before offering her a hand. He unsurely took it, before a fart sound was heard. Skyler laughed, before adding:

"I have the feeling we’ll be good friends!"

But while they were laughing, Sans overheard the moms at the center of the gossiping ring:

"How can he be so inmature?"

"They shouln’t allow him with children"

"Gloria, darling, he’s a monster. He shouln’t be allowed with children at all" Sans presumed this was the infamous Linda. He din’t respond however.

"Greetings, everyone!" Linda con everyone to sit down.

Frisk tried to watch, but she received a paper ball to the head. She turned back to see it was a smug Sherman who threw it.

"Would you stop that?" She whispered to him.

"If you tell on me, my mom will punish you" He pointed towards Linda.

Frisk sighed. She tried to concentrate as best as she could with Sherman constantly throwing paper balls at her. She din’t knew, however, than Monster Kid was watching from some desks here.

‘Little shit’s gonna pay!’ He thought, and hatched a plan.

He wrote a note saying it was from Jeremy (Sherman’s friend):

‘Dude, don’t you think this is boring?’

"For you" He whispered to Sherman making it look like he was passing notes.

His plan worked, as Sherman din’t recognize the calligraphy and responded. Kid was passed the note. He then throwed the note into Linda’s head with sigil.

"Who throwed this note!" She basically screamed. She then looked towards some of the monster children, as if expecting them to be automatically responsible.

"Wait, it’s written on!" Gloria took the note and read it out loud. "Yeah dude. My mom sucks ass"

"Let’s see the calligraphy, then!" To her horror, she discovered it was Sherman’s calligraphy. She pulled him into another room as she looked at him with pure fury while making a recess for the time being.

Kid soon received three notes:

"Kid, what you did was wrong. And so awesome! -Frisk-" Kid feel his soul flutter with this, for some reason. Why?

"Dude, you rock! –Skylar-"

"compliments –sans-"

Linda came back with Sherman on tow. She dropped him at his seat, where he din’t tried to shoot more paper balls at Frisk.

"Now, we don’t have a lot of time left, so let’s talk about a troubling issue" She cleared her voice. "The school’s menu. As some of you may know, the food there is unhealthy. It contains horrible poisons such as gluten. I propose we change it."

As she said this, Sans was dumbfounded. Gluten a poison? Sure, he was not exactly a fan of the stuff (He hated how Papyrus would overdose on gluten due to lack of ingredients back in the Underground), but he couln’t deny it was just a fucking cooking ingredient. He was even more dumbfounded when nobody raised a complain (The majority even voting for her), So he decided to voice one himself.

"excuse me?" Sans raised his hand, to the surprise of a lot of people.

"Yes?" Linda gritted between her teeth.

"why exactly is gluten terrible?" Sans asked her.

"You see, the research I did demonstrated than gluten can mentally stunt people, especially children" She said simply as if what she was saying was the simplest thing in the world.

"i’m sorry, but that research is complete bullocks" He responded. "gluten may only prove mental problems in people with celiac disease, and nobody in the school has been diagnosed with it, neither have an allergy to gluten. heck, there’s non-allergic options for a lot of food"

"Well, it’s pretty clear there’s a children here who has been affected by the mental stunt of gluten" She pointed to Skyler, who had a confused expression.

Skyler’s mom, who until then remained quiet, spoke:

"What’s "Mentally wrong" with my son?"

"She had the delusion she’s a boy, insists she’s one and constantly attacks my son. You are feeding her crazy imagination in this moment!"

Before Skyler’s mom could open her mouth, Skyler spoke up:

"Look lady, I don’t care than you are a living piece of shit who got legs and arms, I don’t care about your failing marriage than you compensate by spoiling your son rotten. Hell, I can tolerate you sending your hellspawn to fight me to an extent. But the instant you dare to insult my gender choice, you fuck shit up. I was unfortunately trapped in the body of a girl. But my family and friends understand than I wanted to be born as a different gender. Unfortunately, bitches like you have to exist. So let me tell you a little thing: Shut your fucking mouth before the vomit you call words spill out of your mouth. And don’t mess with monsters either. You may call them idiotic and punish anybody who stands up for them, but they are much better persons than you"

"HOW DARE YOU, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Linda screamed before realizing she screamed this to a 10-year old in the middle of a PTA meeting.

"I call for dismissing the meeting" Skyler’s mom said in a cold tone to the room. Everyone agreed with her as they leaved.

"Thank you for standing up agaisn't Linda" Skyler's mom said to Sans. "My name is Sarah"

"tibia honest, i should thank you. i'm just a regular bonehead" Sans said before Sarah's face distorted into a mock scowl.

"Never say puns again or i'll kill you"

"Wanna come over to my house?" Frisk asked.

"No, her father gets angry if we come late. Bye!" Sarah said before going to her car.

Skyler waved to them as she went too.

"let's go home, kid. let's take a shortcut" Sans took her hand and walked to an dead end, where they teleported.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, i wanted to have Linda complain about vaccinations, but if than isn't just taking a trip to Clicheland, then i don't know what it is. Next thing you know Frisk will get a Harem as an evil prophecy marks than she's the chosen one to defeat the dark overlord.
> 
> I wanna write transgender characters well. I really do. Let me know if i did well.


End file.
